The Way it Should Be
by Diane2
Summary: Takes place the summer before the gang heads off to college. A heart warming tale of friendship and relationships. The way me and my friend Megs thought it should be! Please R&R!


The Way It Should Be (A Dawson's Creek Fan Fiction)  
  
[Jen and Joey are getting ready for a party at Jack's house in Andie's room]  
  
Joey: Jen, do you actually expect me to wear that to the party?  
Jen: C'mon Joey. Live on the wild side a little. You're single.  
  
[Joey gives her an eyeing look]  
  
Jen: I know I know, with that last kiss from Dawson lingering on your lips, you're not sure what you want, but that's why you gotta get out there. You've gotta figure out what you want.  
Joey: Okay, fine. I'll wear the dress, but I get to pick out your dress!  
Jen: Ha, and you actually think I'm gonna let someone as fashionably challenged as you pick out an outfit for me?  
Joey: Hey, it could happen.   
  
[A pause while they get dressed. As Joey is stepping into her dress, she speaks.]   
  
Joey: I can't believe I'm actually going to a party thrown by Drue anyways. I mean, Jen, you two haven't exactly been the best of friends since he showed up here, and he's done his best to make my life a living hell since he arrived.  
Jen: It's not like we're gonna be stuck around Drew all night, that is unless someone pays him 50 bucks to follow me around again. Plus we're just going to see people.  
Joey: [mumbled] But all the people I wanna see aren't even here.  
  
[Jen kind of ignores the remark, giving Joey an understanding look]  
  
Jen: Plus, it's the summer after our senior year. Let's try to get in one last act of adolescence.  
Joey: I guess, I mean, you're not gonna leave me in a corner somewhere while you make out with Chris Wolf are you?  
  
[Jen pushes Joey and she falls on the bed with her dress half on]  
  
  
[Jack and Tobey getting ready for the dance in Jack's room]  
  
Tobey: Thanks for letting me come over. My parents still aren't real keen on this whole "my son's dating a guy" thing. They deal; they just don't really wanna see me kissing you.  
Jack: Trust me Tobey, I understand. It wasn't very long ago when I was battling it out with my parents too.  
Tobey: Jack.  
Jack: yea?  
Tobey: I cant' believe I've finally found someone so sweet and understanding.   
  
[They engage in a long passionate kiss, and as they finish Jack starts talking]  
  
Jack: Tobey, as much as I want to indulge in this moment, Jen is already mad enough at me as it is. We should really be getting ready.  
Tobey: It's cool, I get yours and Jen's relationship, plus I could never thank Jen enough for what she's done for me.  
Jack: You know, we really are disturbingly mushy!  
Tobey: [laughs] Yeah, so what are you gonna do about it?  
Jack: Absolutely nothing.  
  
[They smile at each other and finish getting ready]  
  
  
...A half hour later...  
  
[The four meet in the McPhee's living room]  
  
Jack: Wow! Jen! Joey! You guys look amazing!  
Jen: Relax Jack, it's just a simple party thrown by Drew Valentine, not the prom.  
  
[Jack and Tobey give each other smiling glances]  
  
Jen: Besides, [She smiles.] if you keep having outbursts like that, we may begin to doubt your true sexual preference.  
Joey: Come on Jen. Can't you just take a compliment?   
  
[Joey turns to Jack and smiles politely.]   
  
Joey: Thank you very much, Jack.  
Jen: And can't you just take a joke?  
Tobey: [half laughing] Ok! That's enough. Tonight is supposed to be fun, right? We're all doing this to get off our asses or get away from our grueling summer jobs and just have one night of reckless teenage partying!  
Jack: Here, here!  
Jen: [half grudgingly] Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry, Jack. Thanks for the compliment. [She smiles.] You two don't look half bad yourselves.  
  
[The boys smile.]  
  
Jack and Tobey: Thank you. [They laugh at their simultaneosity]  
  
[The girls laugh, and the four walk outside]  
  
Jack: shall we? [Extends his arm out for Jen]  
  
[Jen hooks arms with Jack, and Joey hooks arms with Tobey. The four walk to the party together. They get to the party and walk into the yacht club. Joey spots Drue and decides to go talk to him]  
  
Joey: Hey guys I'll catch up with you later okay.  
Jack: Alright Joey, we'll be here somewhere.   
  
[Joey walks up to Drue, and his back is turned to her. She taps him on the shoulder. Drue turns around]  
  
Drue: Well, I have to admit I didn't think I'd see you here, but then again, after the last party, you would be one to join in on a little drunkenness, wouldn't you.  
  
[Joey gives him a sarcastic grin]  
  
Joey: Don't kid yourself I was forced into this. Like I'd actually want to hang out with you. How'd you get your mom to let you have a party at the Yacht Club anyways?  
Drue: Well, mom doesn't really know. She's outta town on business.  
Joey: What a Drue Valentine kind of thing to do.   
  
[She rolls her eyes. Drue hands her a drink]  
  
Drue: Don't worry, it's just Coke.  
Joey: Thanks  
Drue: So, if you didn't want to hang out with me, then why was I the first person you talked to at this party?  
Joey: You're the only person here that's as cynical as I am!  
Drue: Yea, but my cynicism makes me wanna party, yours makes you wanna self-analyze.   
  
[They're walking around]  
  
Joey: Okay, Truce?  
Drue: Are you crazy? Then hanging around you wouldn't be any fun!  
Joey: God, you're annoying!  
Drue: You know you love it.  
Joey: Heh, I can deny it even if I do like you, you on the other hand...you've already tried to kiss me.  
Drue: Yea, and I got a taste of your left hook.  
Joey: Yea, well that doesn't always mean anything. I've hit more than one guy that I ended up dating.  
Drue: If we don't cool it we're gonna end up throwing more punches. Why don't you go find someone you do want to hang out with?  
Joey: Trust me, I don't know anyone else here besides my two gay friends and their third wheel.  
Drue: I'm assuming you're talking about Jack, Tobey, and Jen.  
Joey: Who else!?  
  
[They talk for a while longer, and then they run into Jack, Tobey, and Jen]  
  
Jen: Hey guys!  
Drue: Hey sexy!  
Jen: Okay, I take that back. Hi Joey. Hi Satan.  
Drue: Aw, c'mon, I saved your life. I can't be all bad.  
Jen: I wouldn't go that far.  
Jack: So are we just gonna stand here and talk are or are we gonna live it up tonight?  
Joey: Oh, I dunno, I've been having a pretty good time bitching since I got here. Plus, I don't ever seem to have any fun at these festivities unless I'm wasted, and I wasn't planning on doing that tonight.  
Jack: Don't be so sure about that. I think tonight will be great.  
Jen: Heh, Maybe if the two lovebirds go find a room.   
  
[She gives Jack and Tobey a look]  
  
Jen: I'm just messin'. I think we will have fun tonight. We just gotta loosen up!  
Drue: Well I'm always good at loosening people up. Come dance with me, Jen.  
  
[He puts his arm around her]  
  
Jen: I'd rather claw out my eyeballs.   
  
[She pulls away from his arm and moves away]  
  
Drue: Come on!   
  
[Drue grabs her hand and she can't get away. He drags her out on the dance floor. She pleads for someone to help her, but they all just smile and let Drue torture Jen. Drue and Jen talk while they're dancing]  
  
Jen: You're pretty full of yourself since you know you graduated.  
Drue: I wasn't worried for a second; I always knew it was a hoax.  
Jen: Yea, that's why you were at Joey's studying all night the other night.  
Drue: Well, Joey is pretty hot. I merely went for aesthetic purposes.  
Jen: You're such a pig.  
Drue: Oink, oink, baby.  
Jen: [amused] Someone's been watching his Saved By the Bell reruns.  
Drue: Slater is my idol.  
Jen: [laughs] You're losing it.  
Drue: [feigned emotions] Fine! You have hurt my feelings! I'm gonna go find me a new dance partner!  
Jen: [points at Joey] Go get her.   
  
[Jen leaves to find some new company. Drue walks up to Joey]  
  
Drue: Jen ditched me, so I think I need to bother you some more.  
Joey: Drue, get a life.  
Drue: All right.   
  
[He drags her out to the dance floor before she can protest. Meanwhile, Jack and Tobey are fast dancing in a corner]  
  
Jack: Wow! I didn't know this would be so much fun!  
Tobey: Of course it's fun. Its mindless partying!  
Jack: Haha. I also didn't expect to have this much fun, um, dancing with you and stuff. I was worried that I'd feel awkward or something, but I don't feel any of that.  
Tobey: [smiles] Well, that's good to know.  
Jack: [blushes] Sorry. That didn't come out right.  
Tobey: It's ok, Jack. I'm glad you're having a good time with me.  
Jack: Do you wanna... take a walk?  
Tobey: We can after this dance.  
  
[They finish dancing and head out onto the pier]  
  
Jack: It sure is lovely out here tonight.  
Tobey: Yeah. [pauses] You know, did you want to get out of there so we could be alone?  
Jack: Kinda.  
Tobey: [takes Jack's hand] I love you, Jack.  
Jack: [giggles] I love you too, Tobey.  
  
[They kiss passionately under the moonlight]  
  
  
....Time lapse....  
  
[Drue and Joey have finished dancing and are standing by a window]  
  
Joey: You know, sometimes Drue Valentine, you can be an all right guy.  
Drue: Well, don't tell everyone. You know, I have an image to uphold.  
  
[He pulls on his shirt collar and gives Joey a studly look]  
  
Joey: I'm trying to talk to you here, do you always have to be such a ...GUY!?  
Drue: Well, that would be something I can't change.  
  
[Joey rolls her eyes and sighs]  
  
Drue: Okay okay, I'll be serious, but I'd rather not talk about this.   
  
[He leans over and kisses her slowly while the moon shows through the window. Jen sees them and gives a slightly disgusted look because she thinks about the fact that she is the only one without a significant other, and then she walks away into another room. Joey and Drue finish the kiss and pull away slowly. They open their eyes, and Drue of course has to ruin the moment with some sly remark]  
  
Drue: No punches this time okay. If you didn't like it just tell me, and I'll back away slowly.  
Joey: No punches. This time it was a welcomed action.  
Drue: See, we didn't have to talk about it. No over-analyzing, just a passionate kiss. I can be passionate you know.  
Joey: Yes, Drue Valentine, I am getting to see the sweeter, more passionate side of you, but I still can't believe I just kissed you. I mean, think about the hell you've put me though.  
Drue: It's my way of showing you that I like you. That's basic kindergarten psychology Joey.  
  
[Joey rolls her eyes and gives him a crooked grin]  
  
Joey: I guess we should mingle for a while.  
Drue: I dunno. I kinda like the company I'm in right now.   
  
[He gives her a sweet smile, they kiss again and Jack and Tobey come back inside to see them in action]  
  
Jack: Whoa...I never saw this one coming.  
  
[Joey and Drue break the kiss off quickly and Drue wipes his lip with his hand. Joey gives them a wide-eyed look]  
  
Joey: We were uh, we were just....  
Jack: Kissing, at least that's what I call it.  
Drue: No subtext man, we were kissing.  
Tobey: So are you two an item now or what?  
Joey: I think we might be soon. I mean, I think we need to discuss what just happened in private before we discuss it with anyone else.   
  
[Jen comes walking up, and Joey grabs Drue's hand and they go outside]  
  
Jen: What's up with them?  
Jack: We just sorta caught them kissing.  
Jen: Yea, I saw them, so...what was their hurry.  
Jack: Joey acted like she didn't want to talk about it.  
Jen: She better get over it. Drue never was one to keep secrets.  
  
[Jack gives her a disgusted look because of her smart-alec remarks toward everything that evening and then takes her hand in an attempt to bring her back to the Jen he knows and loves. He grabs Tobey's hand too, and they all start fast dancing on the dance floor. Meanwhile, Joey takes Drue to the outside of the yacht club and they sit on the dock. Joey is swinging her feet nervously as she tries to think of the words to use. Drue looks at her attentively and you can see the concern in his eyes]  
  
Drue: Joey what's wrong?  
Joey: I've got so many things going on in my head right now Drue. I don't even know where to start.  
Drue: Are you ashamed to admit that you have feelings for me?  
Joey: That's not it Drue, that's not it at all.   
  
[Joey gives him her puppy dog eyes and begins to cry]  
  
Drue: Just talk to me Joey. I'll understand.  
Joey: [wipes a tear from her eye] Everything with Pacey is still confusing, and I don't know how over my feelings are for him. I mean, I know it's over. We can't ever have what we had again, but sometimes it's just so hard to let go. Especially when you go through what we went through just to be together, and then there's Dawson, who I wasn't even sure if I could ever repair things enough to just be friends with again, and then the night before he left for LA he kissed me. And I don't know what it meant to him. I don't know if that means that he wants me to wait for him, and I don't even know if I want to. I don't know if I can! [Said with a sigh of despair]  
  
Drue: Joey, we can wait. You figure out what's going on in that confused head of yours, and then we'll figure out where we want to go with this.  
  
[He leans his head up against hers and puts his arm around her as she wipes some tears]  
  
  
  
...Time lapse to the next day, after the party, at the Potter B&B...  
  
[The phone rings]  
  
Joey: [expecting it to be Drue] I'll get it!   
  
[She picks up the phone]   
  
Joey: Hello?  
Dawson: Joey! Hi!  
Joey: Dawson?! Oh my God! Hi!  
Dawson: [laughs] Hey! How are you doing, Jo?  
Joey: [nervous] Me? Oh, just fine Dawson. How about you?  
Dawson: I'm doing GREAT! I love this place! There's so much to do, so much to see...  
Joey: So you think you want to stay there?  
Dawson: Jo... As much as I love the city, I don't think I'm ready to just pick up and move here. It's missing the most important thing.  
Joey: And what would that be?  
Dawson: Well, my friends... you.  
Joey: Yeah, I miss you too, Dawson.  
Dawson: I've been doing a lot of thinking, Jo. You know that kiss we had before I left. Well, I can't get it out of my head. I was wondering if it meant as much to you as it did to me.  
Joey: [panics] Um, Dawson, I have to go. Bessie just called me to help with something. I'll talk to you later.  
Dawson: [a little bewildered] Um. Sure. Goodbye Joey.  
Joey: Bye Dawson.   
  
[She hangs up and goes to her room, where she falls onto the bed in tears of frustration. Dawson makes a confused face as he hangs up the phone while sitting in his dorm room at his computer desk]  
  
Dawson: [raises one eyebrow] That was strange. How come she always uses Bessie as an excuse when she doesn't want to talk to me?  
  
[All of the sudden there's a knock on the door. Dawson walks to the door and opens it to see Kally, one of his new college friends]  
  
Kally: Hi Dawson, some of us were gonna go to a club tonight. Do you wanna come?  
Dawson: Well, umm, yea I'll go. [Under his breath] since I don't seem to be wanted anywhere else.  
Kally: Okay well, get ready everyone's almost ready to go, okay! We're gonna hang out till then.  
Dawson: Sure. Just gimme a sec. I gotta change my clothes.  
Kally: Cool, see ya in a few!  
  
[Kally walks out and Dawson closes the door]  
  
Dawson: What am I doing? I know I'm allowed to have fun and hang out with friends, but why do I feel like I'm gonna feel guilty about this later? Oh well, fun is fun, and Joey seems to be busy back at home.  
  
[He begins to change his clothes]  
  
  
[Bessie is in the kitchen of the B&B making lunch for guests and Joey comes in wiping her tears]  
  
Bessie: Jo, what's wrong?  
Joey: I just got off of the phone with Dawson.  
Bessie: Oh, that's who called. You guys didn't talk long.  
Joey: Yea, I kinda made an excuse not to talk to him. I'm nervous about things. I don't know if I want Dawson back yet. I mean, he's gone, and I'm afraid things are gonna change again. I don't want to hurt him again.  
Bessie: Honey, well all know how you feel about him. Trust your instinct.  
Joey: I just... Ahh hormones!!  
  
[Joey walks outside and sits in a lawn chair unable to express her feelings to her sister. She sits there for a few seconds, and Drue walks up behind her and puts his arms around her. He feels her shaking from crying.]  
  
Drue: Joey, are you okay?  
Joey: No, I'm anything but okay right now.  
  
[Drue walks over to a chair and sits down]  
  
Drue: Talk to me.  
Joey: It's Dawson,  
Drue: Isn't it always "Dawson" with you?  
Joey: Look, if you're just gonna use your sarcasm, I don't even wanna talk about this, okay.   
  
[She begins to get up and walk away. Drue grabs her arm and looks at her sweetly]  
  
Drue: I'm sorry. You know how I am.  
Joey: He just called, and I couldn't even talk to him. I made an excuse to get off of the phone. I just, why do I always feel like I have to ask his permission for everything I do?  
Drue: Because you love him? I know you're confused Jo, I just don't think you're as confused as you think you are. I'm here now, and Dawson's not, but if he were here, who would you choose?  
Joey: I wish I could answer that, but sometimes, the feelings between Dawson and me are so strong, but other times I feel like just friends. I can't even explain what we are.  
Drue: Well, I'll tell you how I feel. I don't love you Joey, at least not yet, but I would like to explore what we have here. There's obviously something there, and if we don't last, oh well, but it's worth a shot, right?  
Joey: I guess you're right, I mean, Dawson is bound to find someone he's attracted to. It's just a matter of time. Everything just happened so quickly.  
Drue: We can take it slow. I'm trying to change for you. I mean, [grabs her hand] I just want to be with you.  
Joey: I want to be with you too.   
  
[Drue leans over to kiss her, but she pulls away]  
  
Joey: But how do I tell Dawson?  
Drue: [thinks] Dawson...  
Drue: The truth is always good.  
Joey: I've learned that from past experiences.  
  
  
  
[Jack is lying in his bed and Jen is jumping up and down on it, trying to bug him]  
  
Jack: Jen, I swear, if you don't stop...  
Jen: What are you gonna do? Huh?!  
  
[Jack grabs her legs and she flops on the bed, Jen laughs]  
  
Jack: I'm gonna do that.  
Jen: What are we gonna do today?  
Jack: I was thinking, invite Tobey over and...  
Jen: Whoa, whoa, whoa, no, I want a day just for us. I know I've been giving you a lot of grief about Tobey, and I'm sorry. I really am. So I thought if we had a day of just us together then maybe I could explain to you why I was having such a hard time with this.  
Jack: Okay, so what do you say about lunch?  
Jen: Okay, but you're buying!   
  
[She jumps off the bed and runs to the door]  
  
Jen: Get ya clothes on, sexy!  
  
[Jack sits up, and rolls his eyes]   
  
Jack: I got new for you, I ain't buyin'!  
  
[Jen yells back down the hallway]  
  
Jen: Oh, but yes you are!!  
  
[Jen goes to her room and changes her clothes and Jack meets her in the hallway]  
  
Jack: are ya ready?  
Jen: Of course...where are we headin'?  
Jack: This is your day. You choose.  
Jen: Well, in that case, how about we make some lunch and go on a picnic  
Jack: [acting really queer] Alright, girlfriend!  
Jen: Jack, you're scaring me.  
  
[Jack starts tickling Jen, and they both engage in a huge tickle fight]  
  
  
...Later that afternoon...  
  
Jen: So I guess I was just jealous of you and Tobey. I'm sorry. I know you still care about me.  
Jack: Of course I do. You're my bestest friend in the whole wide world, Jen. Without you, I don't think I could function!  
Jen: Aw, thanks Jack.   
  
[She smiles and they hug]   
  
Jen: Well, you still have the whole rest of the evening, and I know you want to hang with Tobey. I think I'll just take the picnic things back to the house.  
Jack: Are you sure? You can come along and we can all hang out together.  
Jen: Its ok, Jack. I've hogged you all day. I should let you have at least SOME time alone with your boyfriend.  
Jack: [laughs] Yeah, alright. I'll see you tonight.  
Jen: You two better not stay out all night, or I'll send Grams after ya.  
Jack: I'll be home by midnight. Scout's honor.   
  
[He holds up his right hand]  
  
Jen: Have fun.   
  
[Jen leaves. Jack heads over to Tobey's house and rings the bell. Tobey answers the door.]  
  
Tobey: Hey there you! I was beginning to think Jen was going to keep you all day! Come in!  
Jack: Yeah. She finally let me go. We had fun together though. Just talking.  
Tobey: I'm glad. Guess What!  
Jack: You...bought me an economy sized pack of Sno-balls!?  
Tobey: [laughs] Nope! Even better! My parents went out tonight and I've got the house to myself! What do you say we curl up on the couch and watch a movie?  
Jack: That sounds good. What movie?  
Tobey: How's Casablanca sound?  
Jack: Sounds like you're trying to romance me and then get me in bed.  
Tobey: [jokes] Is that a good thing or a bad thing?  
Jack: [laughs] Um... its a thing.  
Tobey: I'll go make some popcorn.  
Jack: Ok.  
  
[Tobey makes popcorn, then brings it in and starts up the movie. They sit on the couch eating popcorn together, and then cuddle when the popcorn is finished until the movie ends.]  
  
Tobey: That was really romantic.  
Jack: Yeah. It got me thinking, Tob.  
Tobey: Thinking about what, Jack?  
Jack: I think I'm ready to take our relationship to the next level...if you are.  
Tobey: I'd like that. I love you, Jack.  
Jack: I love you too.   
  
[They begin kissing passionately on the couch, and clothes begin flying through the air, landing in random spaces on the floor.]  
  
  
...Cut to Dawson at the Club...  
  
[Dawson is standing off to the side holding a cup of coke, looking around while Kally and her friends are off dancing.]  
  
Dawson: [thinks] This really isn't my element.  
  
[After a few dances, Kally notices Dawson hasn't come to dance yet, so she makes her way over to him.]  
  
Kally: I didn't invite you so that you'd just stand there drinking virgin coke.  
  
[Dawson looks in his cup]  
  
Dawson: Sorry, the club scene just isn't my thing. I've tried it before, and everything just seems to go wrong. Last time one of my friends nearly died from partying too hard with some X-tasy.   
Kally: I'm sorry to hear that, but I assure you that you'll have nothing but fun tonight. Now why don't you come dance with me?  
Dawson: Alright...  
  
[He puts down his cup on a table and goes out to the dance floor. Meanwhile, a shady character slips something into the drink...]  
  
Kally: You know, you're not a bad dancer.  
Dawson: Thanks, you're really good.  
Kally: Well, aside from all that film stuff, I love coming to the clubs and just dancing.  
Dawson: Do you have a boyfriend? I just helped another female friend of mine, Kassie with a messy relationship, and if you ever need anyone to talk to. I'm that man.  
Kally: Nope. I just like to play the field. I usually meet the guys at clubs.  
Dawson: You know, you remind me of my friend Jen. Back when she was a bit more rebellious.  
Kally: Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?  
Dawson: [laughs] Well, it can be a good thing, or a bad thing.  
Kally: You know, Dawson. You're really something.  
Dawson: Well, you are too. [The song ends] I think I'm gonna go back to my corner now if you don't mind.  
Kally: Alright, but save another dance for me.  
Dawson: Sure thing.   
  
[He goes back to the table and finishes his drink. Soon the effects of the drug begin to kick in and Dawson feels like partying. He finds Kally and goes up to her]  
  
Dawson: Let's dance, babe.  
Kally: What got into you?!  
Dawson: I guess I just got bit by the party bug!   
  
[They dance together all night until 2am]  
  
Kally: It's getting late, Dawson. You think we should go?  
Dawson: You know? I really had fun tonight really getting to know you. Why don't you come back to my room so I can get to know you a little more?  
Kally: [smiles] I think I'd like that.   
  
[They leave back to Dawson's dorm where his roommate is asleep]  
  
Dawson: Shhh. Follow me.   
  
[They stumble to his bed in the dark, giggling quietly and they flop onto Dawson's bed.]  
  
Dawson: You know, you're a really great girl.  
Kally: Thanks.  
  
[She smiles, and they start making out. After a while, both their shirts have come off, and things start to heat up. Suddenly, Dawson passes out from the effects of the drug.]  
  
  
  
...Time passes to next morning...  
  
[Dawson wakes up groggy eyed and looks around and sees Kally laying beside him]  
  
Dawson: God, I didn't!  
  
[Kally opens her eyes slowly...seeing Dawson awake]  
  
Kally: Don't worry Dawson, for drinking virgin coke you sure passed out quickly.  
Dawson: I didn't drink anything last night! But I don't remember a thing after our first dance! It's all blank.  
Kally: are you sure? I mean, you're telling me the truth right, Dawson?  
Dawson: Why would I lie to you!?  
Kally: Okay, well, did you leave your glass unattended?  
Dawson: When I was dancing with you. I left it on the bar.  
Kally: Maybe someone slipped something into your drink. You have to be careful in a city like this Dawson.  
Dawson: I actually still feel kinda woozy...  
  
[Dawson faints back onto the bed]  
  
Kally: Oh my god!! HELP!!!! Someone call 911!! No wait, I'll do that!   
  
[Kally grabs the phone and calls 911]   
  
...Time lapse...  
  
[The ambulance pulls up and they're pulling Dawson out half-conscience on a stretcher]  
  
Dawson: [said slurry] Hey guys, I can walk...  
EMT: Actually Sir, I think you better stay on the stretcher. You'll be better before you know it.  
Dawson: Okay Dad...  
  
[Dawson falls back asleep and begins to snore]  
  
...Lapse to the hospital...  
  
[Dawson wakes up to a nurse checking his I.V.]  
  
Nurse: Hi there, you're finally awake.  
Dawson: Can you tell me what happened?  
Nurse: Someone slipped a date rape drug into your drink. They were probably testing it out so they'd know what to expect from their first actual victim.  
We have cases like this a lot around here.  
Dawson: Wow, my first night out in LA and look what I get myself into.   
  
[Dawson tries to sit up in the bed still kind of off balance]  
  
Nurse: Yea I heard you were new to the city. Where are you from?  
Dawson: Massachusetts...Capeside, you've probably never head of it.  
Nurse: You're probably right! Well I'm gonna go tell your friend that you're awake. She's been really worried about you.  
Dawson: Oh Kally, yea please go get her.  
Nurse: I'll be right back, hon.  
  
[The nurse walks out into the waiting room and tells Kally that Dawson is awake. Kally hurries into the room]]  
  
Kally: Oh my gosh, Dawson, I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried about you! [almost in tears]  
  
Dawson: Kally it's okay. I'm fine.  
Kally: But I should've been watching you. You don't know what to expect here and I do. It's all my fault.   
  
[Kally sits down on the side of the bed beside Dawson]  
  
Dawson: It is not your fault. Did they tell you what happened?  
Kally: Yea, that date rape drug. Someone thought you were sexy and wanted to rape you.   
  
[Dawson laughs at her]   
  
Kally: I'd have to agree with them, but I'd ask your permission first.   
  
[Kally leans up to Dawson and kisses him. Dawson is surprised at first, and then kisses back, then pulls away]  
  
Dawson: Wait, Kally, I can't do this.  
Kally: Why, what, what'd I do?  
Dawson: Nothing, it's not you. It's just, there's someone...  
Kally: There's someone else back home.  
Dawson: Yea, Things are really confusing between us right now and I need to figure things out with her before I start a new relationship, ya know.  
Kally: Yea, I understand, but if she decides to let you go, lemme know okay?  
Dawson: You'll be the first I tell.  
  
[The nurse enters the doorway]  
  
Nurse: Hey hon, the Dr. just told me you'll be able to go home soon as soon as they get your belongings all ready, okay?  
Dawson: Thanks.  
Kally: You need a ride home?  
Dawson: Yea, I don't think they'll let me ride back in the ambulance.  
Kally: How was your ride here?  
Dawson: Kinda hazy actually, I don't remember much.  
  
[They talk a while longer, and then they ride back to the dorms together. Dawson is entering his doorway when he hears the phone ringing. He doesn't make it to the phone quick enough, and the answering machine picks up. He hears Joey's voice on the answering machine]  
  
Dawson: No no, Joey wait! I'm coming!  
  
[As he unlocks his door, by the time he gets in and picks up the phone she's already hung up]  
  
Dawson: Joey! Hey I'm here...  
  
[Dawson gives a disgusted look and pushes the button on the answering machine]  
  
Joey: [On the answering machine] Hey Dawson it's me, I'm sorry about when you called before. Hey when you get in, call me okay. I have some things to tell you. Bye.  
  
[Kally is standing behind Dawson, but he doesn't realize she's followed him into his room]  
  
Kally: That's the "someone back home" isn't it?   
  
[Dawson turns around startled and looks at her]  
  
Dawson: Yea, I need to call her back. Do you mind?   
  
[Dawson points his head towards the door]  
  
Kally: No of course not. I'll just go study.  
Dawson: Thanks Kally.  
Kally: No Prob.  
  
[Dawson dials up Joey's number. The phone rings. Bessie answers]  
  
Bessie: Hello  
Dawson: Hey Bessie, is Joey there?  
Bessie: Yea, just a sec sweetie...JOEY!!!! DAWSON'S ON THE  
PHONE!!! Sorry, I've got Alex and she's at the other end of the B&B.  
Dawson: Not many guests today I'm assuming.  
Bessie: No, they're all out looking at the sights today.  
Dawson: Cool, Bess.  
  
[Joey grabs the other phone]  
  
Joey: I've got it Bess.  
Dawson: Hey Jo.  
Joey: Dawson, Hi. [Sighs] I've um, I've got something to tell you.  
Dawson: Yea you said you had some things to tell me.  
  
[Drue walks up to Joey. He's at the B&B hanging out with Joey]  
  
Joey: [to Drue] Do you mind?  
Drue: No, I don't.  
Dawson: Who's there?  
Joey: Uhh, it's Drue.  
Dawson: Drue!?! Valentine?  
Joey: Yea, that's the one. Hold on a sec.  
  
[Joey covers up the receiver on the phone]  
  
Joey [to Drue] Could you go away please? This is hard enough as it is.  
Drue: Fine, fine. I'll go bug Bessie and play with Alexander.  
Joey: thank you. [Drue kisses her on the cheek]. Could you make this any harder?  
Drue: I want you to tell him the truth.  
Joey: I'm working on it, now go! Please!  
Joey: [to Dawson] Okay, sorry, he's such a pain sometimes.  
Dawson: Yea, he's kinda known to be. What's he doing at the B&B?  
Joey: Well, that's kind of what I have to talk to you about.   
  
[Dawson makes a confused look on the other end of the phone]   
  
Joey: I know we kissed before you left, Dawson, but I, I just don't know how to deal with that. I mean, you're gonna be gone for a long time, and I don't want to hurt you again. So I have to tell you the truth. Drue and I are...  
Dawson: [In an exhausted voice] You didn't hook up with Drue did you?   
Joey: Actually Dawson, I did.  
Dawson: Okay Pacey was bad enough, but Drue?? Okay, at least Pacey was decent!  
Joey: Drue has changed. Look Dawson, you don't have any right to be mad about this.  
Dawson: You're right I don't. I should've expected this from you. I can't believe I trusted you again.   
  
[Dawson hangs up the phone and shakes his head, then remembers kissing Kally]  
  
Dawson: [Thinks] Maybe she's right. Kally and I could have a relationship, and if we break our ties for a while I won't feel guilty about pursuing a relationship with Kally. It's kinda obvious she likes me already. Why did I even get mad about her being with Drue? I'm not even that upset about it.   
  
[He begins to dial Joey's number again. It rings]  
  
Dawson: Joey...  
Joey: [Trying to hold back the tears] Yea?   
Dawson: I'm sorry I got so upset. If Drue is what you want. Go right ahead. I'm glad you told me the truth this time. I don't know what got into me. I guess I just never saw you with Drue, ya know.  
Joey: Neither did I, but it happened. Dawson, I miss you so much, ya know, and it's not that I don't love you. It's just that Drue and I have something right now. It might not be love, but I have to see it through. And trust me, I do love you.  
  
[Drue walks into the room as she finishes her sentence. He realizes what she just said, and walks out, leaving the B&B]  
  
Dawson: I love you too Jo. [Joey beings crying] What's the matter?  
Joey: [trying not to sound upset] I have to go Dawson. We'll talk soon okay   
Dawson: Okay Jo, bye!  
  
[Joey runs after Drue. She catches up with him and grabs his arm.]  
  
Drue: Don't touch me! [He jerks his arm away]  
Joey: Drue, let me explain okay.  
Drue: What is there to explain, you love him. I don't have a chance.   
  
[Drue begins walking again]  
  
Joey: I will always love him. As a friend if nothing more! You can't change that and neither can I!  
Drue: That's all you meant it as?  
Joey: Yes! You have to believe me.  
Drue: So it's okay now. We can be together. We have [pause] Dawson's permission or blessing, or whatever?  
Joey: Yes, you're mine, all mine.   
  
[She leans in to kiss him. Drue puts his hands into her hair and the camera spins around them as they kiss]   
  
  
[The phone rings in Dawson's dorm room the next morning at 9am. It wakes Dawson up, and he groggily answers it]  
  
Dawson: Hello?  
Pacey: Hey Bro! Just callin' to say hi. You sound sleepy, Dawson. It is noon, ya know.  
Dawson. Don't forget Pacey, about a little thing called time zones. It's 9am here.  
Pacey: Riiight, right. Sorry man. I guess all this hot sun is getting to me. You should see the awesome tan I have!  
Dawson: Heh, well, I guess I'm up now. So what have you been up to, Pacey?  
Pacey: Oh, just working on the boat and scoping out the fine Floridian babes.  
Dawson: I see you're back to the babe-scoping Pacey we all know and love.  
Pacey: Are you insinuating that you don't love me anymore? [Phony hurt] I see how it is Dawson.  
Dawson: Haha! What's gotten into you!  
Pacey: Well, to tell you the God's honest truth, it's probably the lack of Joey. She really brought out this whole other side to me that just, wasn't me.  
Dawson: Well, I'm glad to see that the old Pacey is coming back.  
Pacey: Me too. It's so much more fun. How is the little vixen, anyway?  
Dawson: Joey? Haha. Get this. She's seeing Drue Valentine now.  
Pacey: Drue Valentine?! Now how did that happen? Ah well, I should have expected something like that.  
Dawson: [laughs] That's exactly what I said, actually. You know, that girl has had so many boyfriends in this whole quest to "find herself." So why do I still love her?  
Pacey: You love the girl she used to be, and when she's around you, that's who she is. Don't give up on her just yet. I think you're the best for her.  
Dawson: Thanks, but while she "finds herself" with Drue, I'm not going to just wait around. I think I'm going to start up a relationship with a girl I know named Kally.  
Pacey: That's great, bro. Yeah. Don't wait for Joey. Let her come to you.  
Dawson: Alright, Pace. I'd better let you go. I don't want you having to borrow money for your phone bill.  
Pacey: [laughs] Alright. Talk to ya later. Bye Dawson.  
Dawson: Bye, Pace.   
  
[He hangs up. The clock reads 9:15]  
  
Dawson: [thinks] I hope Kally is up...   
  
[He dials her number]  
  
Kally: Hello?  
Dawson: Hey! You're up!  
Kally: I'm an early riser.  
Dawson: That's good. Um, look. About what happened at the hospital...  
Kally: Look, I'm really sorry about that, Dawson.  
Dawson: No, don't be. What I'm trying to say is, I think I'd be willing to try a relationship if you'd be.  
Kally: What about the girl who was on the phone?  
Dawson: Joey? Well, I don't think waiting around for her is the best idea at the moment. Plus, I really do like you.  
Kally: Cool. Wanna go out this evening?  
Dawson: Sure, as long as its not to another club.  
Kally: [laughs] Alright. Meet me at my dorm room at 8.  
Dawson: You bet.  
  
  
...Cut to Jack's house. Jack and Jen are talking...  
  
Jen: You and Tobey did what?!!?!  
Jack: I swear. I'm not lying.  
  
[He gets a big grin on his face]  
  
Jen: Oh my god! I'm so happy for you!! [She gives Jack a big hug]  
Jack: Thanks. I guess I'm officially gay now.  
Jen: You have been initiated into the club. You know. Maybe I should get a sex change and become a gay man.  
Jack: [laughs] Jen! Come on, I know you'll find a great guy some day.  
Jen: Yeah, but I was kind of hoping it would be soon. Don't tell her I said this, considering we're friends now, but Joey can be such a tramp sometimes.  
Jack: Why do you say that?  
Jen: She's got Dawson. I mean, Dawson is a good guy, and she's definitely got him, yet she insisted on being with you, and Pacey, and now Drue! Drue of all people! That slimy, disgusting creep!  
Jack: Well, its Joey's business who she wants to date.  
Jen: But why Drue Valentine? The guy saved MY life, not hers.  
Jack: [sly smile] I think someone's jealous.  
Jen: Please, Me? Jealous of Joey because she's with Drue? I don't think so.  
Jack: I think you are. I think deep down inside, you actually like Drue.  
Jen: Shut up! Excuse me while I puke! Jack, that's not funny!  
Jack: I think it is. [laughs]  
Jen: [hits him with a pillow] You're dead.  
  
[They begin a huge pillow fight. finally; Jack has Jen pinned to the bed]  
  
Jack: Admit you like Drue, or I'll make you wish you never started this pillow fight!  
Jen: [Laughing and screaming] I'll never admit it!  
Jack: Admit what!  
Jen: That I like Drue! [Realizes what she just said] Uggh! I didn't mean that!  
Jack: [lets her up] Fine. [He grins] Wanna hang out with me and Tobey?  
Jen: I'd rather hang out with Grams.  
Jack: Suit yourself. [Gives her a kiss on the cheek] I'll be back later.  
Jen: Don't forget a condom.  
Jack: [blushes deep red] Shut up! [He leaves]  
  
  
...Time Lapse to that evening...  
  
[Dawson walks up to Kally's door. He's dressed up and he kinda quivers as he knocks on the door. Kally opens the door with a bright smile. She's got on a knee length silver dress and looks gorgeous.]  
  
Kally: Hi Dawson, I'm almost ready, could you help my put my necklace on though?  
Dawson: Of course, [he smiles] but I think I'm a little underdressed.  
Kally: Are you kidding? You look great!  
Dawson: As long as you think so. [He makes a grunting noise] There I got it!  
Kally: Thanks!   
  
[She bends her knees and spins around and hooks her arm into his.]   
  
Kally: Are we ready?  
Dawson: We're ready!  
Kally: Let's go!  
  
[Cut to the restaurant. Dawson and Kally are pulling up in front of a fancy restaurant in a Cab.]  
  
Dawson: You should've warned me ya know.  
Kally: Warned you of what?  
Dawson: That I was gonna be hangin' with the rich and famous!  
Kally: Don't be silly. You'll fit in fine here Dawson. Just stick with me!  
  
[Dawson takes her hand and they walk up to the doors]   
  
Dawson: I sure hope so.   
  
[They get inside and they take their reserved seats]  
  
Dawson: I can't believe you planned all this.  
Kally: Well, truth be know, I've liked you for a while Dawson Leery. I just wanted our first date to be memorable.  
Dawson: I definitely won't forget my first fancy dinner in LA.  
Kally: It sounds like you've been having a lot of firsts lately.  
Dawson: Well, someone special's been letting me hang around her. She's got a pretty exciting nightlife.  
Kally: You better be careful though. She might be one of those dangerous girls.  
Dawson: Yea, a curly-haired princess/rebel chick.   
  
[Dawson leans over and kisses her on the cheek]  
  
Kally: [gives him an innocent look] You never know about people in LA Dawson!  
Dawson: I'm learning how to judge good character, and you Kally, are good character!  
  
[They order their dinner and talk. Then it cuts to them at Kally's dorm room right outside the door]  
  
Kally: I had a really nice time Dawson.  
Dawson: well, you were right. I did fit in okay.  
Kally: I told you!   
  
[They kind of look away from each other not knowing what to say. There is a moment of silence]   
  
Well, I guess I better get inside. I have early classes tomorrow.  
Dawson: Yea me too, why did they have to make the film class so early?  
Kally: They figured filmmakers are all early risers like me?  
Dawson: [laughs] Possibly. g'night Kally.  
Kally: Good night Dawson.  
  
[Kally beings to open the door and walk inside]  
  
Dawson: Kally wait!   
  
[Dawson pulls her back outside the door]   
  
Dawson: one last thing...  
  
[Dawson kisses her a long kiss. He holds her in his arms and then Kally pulls away smiling]  
  
Kally: Does this mean we're a couple now.  
Dawson: Shut up and kiss me.  
  
  
[Cut to Jen's room in jack's house. She's piddling around alone in her room trying to find something to do then the phone rings]  
  
Jen: Hello  
Joey: Hi Jen, it's Joey.  
Jen: [in an annoyed voice] Hi Joey.  
Joey: I was trying to plan an evening out with a few friends. I talked to   
Jack earlier and he told me that he was going out with Tobey and leaving you all alone, so I was wondering if you wanted to come out with me tonight?  
Jen: You and who?  
Joey: Oh yea, Drue's coming too.  
Jen: Actually I don't think so, Grams wants me to...  
Joey: C'mon Jen, please!!! I know Drue and I being together is weird, but I'm actually kind of nervous about being along with him. Could you please come along? I'll be your best friend!  
Jen: Okay, how much more Abby Morgan could you have just been there? Has she come back and taken over your body?  
Joey: No, but please...   
  
[Joey beings to beg again, and Jen interrupts]  
  
Jen: Fine fine, I'll go, but you owe me!  
Joey: Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!!  
Jen: So where are we going?  
Joey: Just out to dinner and the rialto.  
Jen: Oh, something we've never done before, how exciting.  
Joey: Please try to have fun tonight Jen.  
Jen: I'll make an effort, but I'm not promising success.  
Joey: So we'll meet you at Jack's house at 7:00 okay. Drue's driving.  
Jen: All right. I'll be here.  
  
[Jen hangs up the phone...talking to herself]  
  
Jen: Guess I better take a shower. So much for that lazy night at home with Grams.  
  
  
[Later on, Drue is driving Joey to Jack's house]  
  
Drue: Tell me why are we bringing Jen along on our date again?  
Joey: Well, Drue, to be perfectly honest, I'm not ready to be alone with you just yet.  
Drue: Why can't we bring Jack and Tobey instead for a double date?  
Joey: Because I already made plans with Jen.  
Drue: Joey, you're so stubborn. [Sudden cheerfulness] I like it!  
  
[Joey playfully slaps Drue]  
  
Drue: Hey! That's abuse, and I don't have to take it.  
Joey: Oh look, we're here! I'm gonna go get Jen. Don't go anywhere.  
  
[She kisses him quickly on the lips]  
  
Drue: I'll be waiting.  
  
[Joey rings the doorbell and Jen answers]  
  
Joey: Hi, Jen! You ready to go?  
Jen: As ready as I'll ever be, I guess. Let's get this over with.  
Joey: C'mon, Jen. It'll be fun.   
  
[They go back to the car.]  
  
Drue: Hello there, Jen. You're looking lovely tonight.  
Jen: Thanks.  
Drue: What? No bitter remark? That's a first.  
Jen: Shut up. I'm not in the mood Drue.  
Drue: Alright, whatever you say.   
  
[He puts his arm around Joey as he drives. Soon, they arrive at the restaurant]  
  
Drue: Well, we're here. [Looks at Joey] Lets go, snookums.   
Jen: okay if you do that again, I'm gonna totally lose my appetite.   
  
[She rolls her eyes and makes a sick look and gets out of the car. Joey walks over to her]  
  
Joey: Jen could you please try to make the best of tonight. I know you're not happy to be here, but...  
Jen: Look Joey, I'm sorry I'm not in the best mood tonight okay.  
[Jen slams the door and walks into the restaurant ahead of them. Drue walks over to Joey as Jen storms off.]  
  
Drue: What's up?  
Joey: Nothing, lets just go on in. [Joey smiles at him]  
Drue: Sounds good to me!  
  
[They all get into the restaurant and find a table and sit down and order]  
  
...Time lapse...  
  
[Their food arrives]  
  
Joey: I have to go to the restroom. If the waitress comes back by tell her   
I want some more diet coke okay.  
Drue: Sure Joe.   
  
[Drue takes another bite and then looks at Jen and sees the scowl on her face]   
  
What's up with you tonight Jen?  
Jen: If I wanted to talk about it I would've started the conversation.  
Drue: Fine little miss pissy attitude. I haven't done anything to you but try to be nice, and ya know what, I'm done. You can sit there and be bitchy all night, but keep it to yourself, okay. I'm trying to have a good time with my girlfriend.  
Jen: Hey, I was invited along by your girlfriend okay. If you didn't want me here you should've told her.  
Drue: I didn't really have a choice in that matter.  
Jen: Then maybe you two should work on your communication.  
Drue: Okay Jen, I'm sorry. Let's just cool off. Joey's coming back.  
Jen: I didn't start this.   
  
[She gives him a mean smile and stops talking as Joey comes back to sit down]  
  
Drue: Have fun?  
Joey: Oh, you have no idea. [A short pause] So, did you kids have fun while I was gone?  
Jen: Oh yea, loads [sarcastically]  
Drue: It was okay,   
  
[He gives Jen an evil look to try to tell her not to let Joey know that they were fighting]   
  
Drue: But I missed you.  
Joey: Aww, you're so sweet.   
  
[Joey gives him a little peck]   
  
Joey: But ya know, sometimes I miss the cynical evil Drue.  
Drue: Well, you just say the word. He can come back any time.   
  
[They both laugh]  
  
Jen: Well, it looks like we're all done eating. Can we go now?  
Drue: Yes Jen, just let me go pay the bill and we're out of here. You guys want to meet me at the car?  
Joey: Sure, we'll go ahead and go out.  
  
[Joey and Jen are walking towards the car]  
  
Joey: Isn't he sweet.  
Jen: Oh, like candy.  
Joey: Jen, I'm sorry I asked you to come tonight okay.  
Jen: ya know, you'd think after the hell you put me through with Dawson you would recognize this.  
Joey: Recognize what? That you just don't want me to be happy?  
Jen: Oh, you happy isn't what bothers me.  
Joey: I thought we were friends Jen. What happened to you tonight?  
Jen: It's not you I have a problem with. It's all the guys that you hurt in being happy.  
Joey: Okay, I vote that for the rest of the evening we don't talk or interact in any way because if we do I might have to kill you.  
Jen: Back at ya hon.   
  
[They get in the car and they both slam their doors. Drue gets to the car]  
  
Drue: Well I guess we're ready to roll. Whoa, did I just enter hell or are you two just pissed?  
Jen: Just drive Drue!  
Drue: Okay okay, Satan, sorry to have bothered you.  
  
[Jen glares at him and then looks out the window. They drive off]  
  
  
...Time lapse to one month later...  
  
[Joey, Drue, Jen, Jack, Tobey, and Pacey are waiting at the airport for Dawson's arrival back home. Pacey arrived back in Capeside a few days earlier since he was finished working on the Dean's boat. Joey and Drue are still together, and have been enjoying each other's company for the past month. However, Joey feels really anxious about Dawson's arrival at home, and is secretly hoping he decides to stay in Massachusetts for college. Jack and Tobey have been seeing each other almost every day, but haven't come to terms with the fact that Tobey has to go away to college soon. Jen still wishes that Joey and Drue will break up, but hasn't been as vocal about it. She hopes that Dawson's arrival might be the key to unlocking their relationship. Soon their chitchat is silenced by the announcement that the plane has arrived, and a few minutes later, Dawson comes out of the gateway.]  
  
Dawson: Hey guys!!   
  
[He runs up to everyone and gives them all a hug in turn, except Drue, who he gives a handshake to.]  
  
Joey: Hey Dawson! We missed ya!  
Jen: Glad to have you back.  
Jack: Yea, it wasn't the same without you.  
Pacey: Welcome back, man.  
Dawson: Thanks guys. I've brought gifts for everyone!   
  
[He takes the gifts out of his bag and hands Jen a Train CD, Pacey, a funky red and black button-down shirt, Jack and Tobey some LA T-shirts, and Drue an LA key chain.  
Joey: I don't suppose there's anything left in that bag for me.  
Dawson: You'll get your present later, Joey. I think you'll like it.  
Joey: Ok  
Dawson: So tell me about everything that's happened while I was gone!  
  
[They all start talking as they go to get Dawson's bag and then walk out of the airport]  
  
  
...Cut to that evening...  
  
[Dawson and Joey are talking in Dawson's room]  
  
Joey: So tell me all about school. I want to know everything.  
Dawson: Well, ok. Umm. Let's see. Classes were fun. I learned a lot about film, and I helped in making a short movie. I met a lot of nice people too. Especially this girl named Kally.   
Joey: Did you guys go out?  
Dawson: Well, yeah. I mean. You're dating Drue and all.  
Joey: I know. It's ok. Tell me about her.  
Dawson: Well, she's really pretty, curly hair, a bit of a rebel. Heh. But she was really nice and sweet. We're going to be good friends for a long time.  
Joey: Friends?  
Dawson: Well, yeah...  
  
...Flashback to the day before Dawson came back to Capeside...  
  
[Kally and Dawson are sitting in Dawson's dorm room on his bed.]  
  
Dawson: Well, Tomorrow is when I go home. Back to Capeside. It's been so long.  
Kally: [sadly] Yeah. I'll really miss you, Dawson.  
Dawson: I'll miss you too.   
  
[They kiss softly]  
  
Kally: But, you'll be back in a couple months for the fall term, right?  
Dawson: Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I've been doing a lot of thinking. About you, about Joey, about LA, about home. And, I really like it here, and I really like you a lot. You've made this an experience I'll never ever forget. But... I've decided that I want to go home. Go to school in Boston with my friends.  
Kally: I kinda figured this would happen. So I guess its over between us.  
Dawson: I don't really think long distance would work too well.  
Kally: Me either.   
  
[A small tear drops down her cheek]  
  
Dawson: But we can still be friends. I'll email every time I get the chance.  
Kally. Ok. I'd like that.  
Dawson: I'll never forget you, Kally. Thanks.  
Kally: I'll never forget you either, Dawson. Just keep living your dreams.  
  
[They hug]  
  
...End Flashback...  
  
Dawson: So that's your gift Joey. I'm staying here.  
Joey: Thanks Dawson.   
  
[She gives him a hug]  
  
Dawson: So how are you and Drue doing anyway?  
Joey: Oh, we're fine.  
Dawson: You didn't...  
Joey: No, honest truth. Drue and I have not slept together. What about you and Kally?  
Dawson: Well, almost, that night I accidentally ingested the date rape drug.  
Joey: [laughs] She didn't give it to you did she?  
Dawson: No, long story.   
  
[He tells her about the night at the club]   
  
Dawson: ...So then that's when I called you and ultimately ended up learning that you were dating Drue.  
Joey: I'm sorry Dawson. You know, when you were gone, he was there for me...  
Dawson: You know I was there for you too...  
  
[Joey starts to cry]   
  
Joey: I know, but... You weren't here physically, and Drue was, and I thought... my brain got all jumbled, but now you're here, and I don't know what to think anymore.  
Dawson: [concerned] Take it easy, Jo. You'll figure out everything in that pretty head of yours sometime.   
  
[He gives her a hug and she cries over his shoulder]  
  
Joey: But I'm scared you won't... After all this...  
Dawson: I won't what, Joey?  
  
[Joey looks him straight in the eye and Dawson wipes her tear-stained cheek. Then she leans in to kiss him. They begin kissing, and suddenly Drue opens the door because he was supposed to pick Joey up. He sees the two kissing, and when they look up to see what the noise was, Joey sees Drue turn around and slam the door behind him.]  
  
Joey: Oh god not again! It's starting all over!  
Dawson: Joey, go talk to him. Get this all settled. I'll be here.  
Joey: Thank you Dawson. Thank you for always being there for me. I think I've finally realized what a great friend you really are. It took you leaving all summer for me to figure it out.  
Dawson: Thank you Jo, but go!  
Joey: We'll talk later!   
  
[She kind of stumbles on his bed as she runs out of the door and goes to catch Drue. She gets out the door, and he's peeling out of the driveway. Joey stands there crying and then starts walking to her rowboat getting ready to go home.]  
  
  
[Joey gets home. She's pacing around the house trying to decide whether or not to call Drue]  
  
Joey: I should call him. He deserves for me to call him. I was the one that did something wrong. I'm gonna call him.  
  
[She begins dialing and then ends up dialing Jack's number. Jack answers the phone]  
Joey: Hey Jack. Is Jen there?  
Jack: Oh yea, so you don't call here for me anymore Joey?  
Joey: I'm sorry Jack. I've been kinda preoccupied, but now that Dawson's back we should all go out and do something.  
Jack: Of course! And guess what! Andie just called me, and she's coming back for another visit this summer!  
Joey: That's great Jack!!! I miss her so much!  
Jack: Me too Jo, me too. Oh, here's Jen.   
  
[Jack hands Jen the phone without telling her who it is]  
  
Jen: Hello?  
Joey: Jen, it's me.  
Jen: You mean, you're still talking to me?  
Joey: Look, it's been a while since out little night out, and you're one of my few girlfriends. I'm not just gonna write you off for one night of imperfection.  
Jen: Thanks Jo.  
Joey: You're welcome, but I actually have a dilemma... about Drue.  
Jen: Okay shoot, I'm really gonna try to be a good friend here.  
Joey: Okay, Dawson is back, and I'm still confused about my feelings with him, and we ended up kissing in his room and Drue walked in on us.  
Jen: Ughh, you hurt another person!   
  
[Jen hangs up on her]  
  
Jen: [to Jack] I tried to be a good friend, I really did, but I just can't deal with her selfishness!  
Jack: Don't worry Jen, I'll call her back and explain.  
  
[Jack picks up the phone and begins to dial Joey's number. Joey answers]  
  
Jack: Joey, it's me. Look, you've gotta understand where Jen is coming from. She's lonely, and truth be told, her feelings for Drue weren't left back in New York. They seem to have crept back up on us.  
Joey: Really?? You mean, She's liked him all this time and I've been putting her through this torture! No wonder she's been such a wench to me lately. I can't believe I didn't' see it sooner!  
Jack: Well, I just thought you should know why you and Jen weren't getting along so well.  
Joey: I think we need to have that "friends night out" real soon.  
Jack: Whenever is fine with me. As long as Tobey can come!  
Joey: Of course Tobey can come. Oh, I gotta go Bessie needs some help with dinner. We're kinda packed at the B&B tonight!  
Jack: Alright Jo, Talk to you later!  
Joey: Bye Jack.  
  
  
[A week later, the friends arrange to meet at a nice restaurant for their night out. That evening, Joey, Dawson, Jen, and Drue are waiting at the restaurant for their other friends to arrive.]  
  
Dawson: Do you think they'll get here soon?  
Drue: I hope so. I'm starving!  
Jen: If you all will excuse me, I think I'm going to go to the ladies room.   
  
[She gets up and walks over there]  
  
Joey: I think I'll go too.   
  
[She follows Jen]  
  
Dawson: Why do women always need to go to the bathroom in pairs?  
Drue: [shrugs]  
  
[Cut to Jen and Joey in the ladies room]  
  
Joey: [talks to the stall] Look, Jen, You know I'm really sorry for everything that's happened...  
  
[Jen flushes and walks to the sink]  
  
Jen: Its ok, Joey. You don't need to keep apologizing.  
Joey: I just wanted to make sure everything was fine with us, I mean. I had no idea you still liked Drue.  
Jen: It's fine, really. You and Drue are over now, and you have Dawson, and as long as you don't hurt him again, I'll be happy.  
Joey: Believe me, Jen. I think I've finally realized who I am and what I need to be happy.  
Jen: That's good. Now let's go keep those lonely men company.  
  
[They walk back to the table and sit down]  
  
Dawson: Are everyone's noses nice and powdered now?  
Joey: Very funny, Dawson.  
Drue: [smirks] I thought it was.  
  
[Just then, Jack, Tobey, Pacey, and Andie arrive. Dawson, Joey, and Jen get up and hug Andie happily.]  
  
Andie: Hey Guys! I missed you all so much; I decided I needed to take one last visit before you all go off to college!  
Pacey: Sorry we were late, guys. There was some pretty heavy traffic coming from the airport. Thanks for holding the table for us. I know you wanted to come to the airport too.  
Dawson: That's ok. Let's all have a seat and catch up.  
  
[They all go to sit down]  
  
Andie: I've seen you before!  
  
[She looks at Drue]  
  
Drue: The name's Drue Valentine.   
Andie: Yeah! That's right. Pleased to meet ya again.  
  
[He extends his hand and she shakes it. They all have dinner and talk about how their summers have been going, and everyone has a good time. Pretty soon, dinner is over, and the five guys split the cost of the meal. They all get up to leave.]  
  
Pacey: [to Jack] Do you think I could take Andie for a walk before she goes home?  
Jack: Sure thing. I kinda wanted to be alone with Tobey anyway.  
Pacey: You sly dog!  
Jack: [blushes] No, we just need to talk about something.  
Pacey: All right man. Thanks for letting me take Andie.  
Jack: No prob, just don't keep her out too late.  
Pacey: I'll have her home by 11.  
  
[They all say their goodbyes and leave the restaurant. Joey goes with Dawson, Tobey goes with Jack, Pacey goes with Andie, and Jen goes with Drue]  
  
  
[Joey and Dawson are walking back to Joey's house]  
  
Joey: Thanks for taking me back, Dawson. Thanks for being there for me even when  
I wasn't there for you. Thanks for being the best friend a girl could ever have. I love you, Dawson.  
Dawson: I love you too, Jo.   
  
[They hug]   
  
Dawson: Do you promise to stick by me this time?  
Joey: Yes. I promise. I've finally found myself. I've learned that I'm only myself when I'm around you. I need you, Dawson.  
Dawson: I need you too, Jo. I came back to be with you.   
  
[He runs his hands through her hair.]   
  
Dawson: You mean everything to me. Your true love has to also be your best friend, and you're the only one I've got.  
Joey: [jokingly] What about Pacey?  
Dawson: [laughs] FEMALE best friend.  
Joey: Yeah. I guess I finally figured that out. We're soul mates till the end, Dawson.  
Dawson: Yeah, and I'm sticking right by you to make sure you don't go anywhere!  
  
[Joey playfully smacks Dawson upside the head]  
  
Dawson: [smiles] Hey! What was that for?  
Joey: [smiles back] You know very well what for.  
Dawson. C'mere you.   
  
[He pulls her in and they kiss passionately]  
  
  
[Cut to Tobey and Jack walking back to Jack's house hand in hand]  
  
Tobey: I think it's time to talk about... the inevitable.  
Jack: I know...You think we can delay it a little bit more?  
Tobey: No matter how much we delay it, we're going to have to deal with it eventually.  
Jack: I know I was happy for you when you got into the school you wanted, but I didn't know I was going to fall so deeply in love with you.  
Tobey: [chuckles] I didn't think you'd fall for me either.   
Jack: I wish I had come to my senses when we first met. Then maybe you wouldn't have applied...  
Tobey: Maybe not. But it's too late, Jack. I've got housing and everything. And you already got into Boston...  
Jack: And it won't work long distance, will it?  
Tobey: It may or may not. But it's more likely it won't. We'll get frustrated about not being close to each other, we'll meet other guys... I don't want to hurt you, Jack.  
Jack: [Starts to cry] But you're hurting me now, Tobey.  
Tobey: I know. It hurts me too. Please don't cry, Jack.   
  
[He wipes the tears off Jack's face and kisses him sweetly]  
  
Jack: I've never loved anyone as much as you. You've become my best friend. I mean. You were always there for me. We even...  
Tobey: I know we did. And it meant a lot to me. But If I don't hurt you now, it's going to end up hurting more later on.   
  
[He begins crying too]  
  
Jack: We'll still be friends, right?  
Tobey: Best friends.  
  
[They arrive at Tobey's house]  
  
Tobey: I guess this is it.  
Jack: I guess we're officially over now.  
Tobey: I'll always have a place in my heart for you Jack.  
Jack: Me too...  
Tobey: I don't leave for a week. Wanna come over tomorrow and help me start packing up?  
Jack: Sure.  
Tobey: Great!   
  
[He gives Jack a great big long hug]   
  
I guess I'll be seeing ya.  
Jack: Yeah. See ya.  
  
[Tobey goes into his house and shuts the door. Jack walks a few feet down the road out of proximity from Tobey's house and breaks down sobbing on a fence post]  
  
  
[Cut to Jen standing on the steps to jack's house talking to Drue]  
  
Jen: So I guess this is goodnight.  
Drue: Yea I suppose. So did you have a nice evening?  
Jen: Yes, I just wish that...  
  
[She pauses and looks at the ground]  
  
Drue: What is it Jen? I've never known you to not speak your mind.  
Jen: It's just that everything's different now that my feelings have changed, and I'm nervous that you won't feel the same way.  
Drue: Well, how exactly do you feel?  
Jen: Drue, you're the only person that knows the old me and the new me, and you accepted me as both. You have always been there when I needed you. Even when I didn't treat you so great.   
  
[She walks down the steps and moves closer to him]  
  
Jen: And I was kind of hoping that maybe we could be more than just friends. [Pause] So what do you say?  
Drue: I say I've been waiting for this moment for my entire life. Since the first day I met you Jen. Didn't you know I was crazy about you?  
Jen: What about Joey?  
Drue: I was trying to come to terms with the fact that you didn't want me. I never loved her. There was a part of me still hoping that you would come around.  
Jen: So you used her?  
Drue: No! Well, maybe a little. I just...needed someone to care about me.  
Jen: I guess when you like someone all sense of reasoning just flies out the window.  
Drue: I suppose it does.   
  
[He leans in to kiss her, and they have a long sweet kiss. Then Drue takes Jen's hand and motions toward her house]   
  
Drue: You better get in there before Grams sends out a swat team looking for you.  
Jen: You're probably right. Now this was a much better ending to my evening.  
Drue: I was glad to be of service my lady.  
Jen: G'night Drue.  
Drue: Catch ya later honey.   
  
[Jen walks into the house and shuts the door. She leans up against the door and slides down smiling and wraps her arms around her legs]  
  
Jen: I haven't felt like this since I was with Henry.   
  
[She stands up, shakes her head at herself, and walks up to her room.]  
  
  
[Cut to Andie and Pacey walking on the docks]  
  
Pacey: I missed you so much, Andie.  
Andie: Really, I missed you too. I'd see new things and think, "Pacey would love this." I didn't think of anyone else but Jack in that way.  
  
[Pacey laughs]  
  
Andie: And that's why I'm going to have such a hard time going back, Pacey. I know we had our hard times, and things didn't work out the way either of us had planned, but I hope I'm not going too far to say that I still love you, and I always will.  
  
[Pacey is astonished at what Andie has just said and he just looks at her.]  
  
Andie: Say something Pacey.  
Pacey: I'm sorry. I was jus so stunned. I didn't think you had any of those feelings left for me.  
Andie: You are the only guy I have ever loved Pacey, and I think you might be the only one I want to love.  
Pacey: So what does this mean? Are you going to stay?  
Andie: No, I can't stay here. When I'm here I feel like I'm being held back. I was hoping that, that maybe you'd want to come back to Italy with me.  
  
[Pacey looks at her with a surprised look on his face]   
  
Pacey: That's a big decision, Andie.  
Andie: I know, and I'm staying in Capeside for 2 days. I know that's not a very long time, but you can think about it till then. I would love to have you come with me.  
Pacey: I would love go to Andie. My feelings for you never really went away, I was just hurt so bad, and I tried my hardest to move on. I found myself in a relationship that wasn't what I needed, because I think you're what I need, Andie. You bring out the best in me.  
Andie: [smiles] Okay, before things go any further, I think we should go home and sleep on what's happened tonight, and I'll call you tomorrow. We can go out for lunch and hang out before I... before we leave tomorrow evening.  
Pacey: Okay that's cool. That should be enough time for me to sort out my thoughts [pause] and pack.   
  
[He smiles at her and picks her up playfully]  
  
Andie: I guess this means you've made your decision.  
Pacey: Yea, tomorrow we'll have to say goodbye to everyone, again. This summer has seemed like a long string of goodbyes.  
Andie: It has for me too; it was so hard for me to leave all of my friends, but I love it so much in Italy.   
  
[They've been walking while they were talking and they reach Andie and Jack's house]  
  
Pacey: Well, I guess this is good night?  
Andie: Yea, but I'll see you tomorrow!   
  
[She gives him a glowing smile]  
  
Andie: It's going to be so much better with you there, Pacey.  
Pacey: Would I be going to far if I kissed you, McPhee?  
Andie: How about I answer your question with an action.   
  
[Andie leans into Pacey and kisses him passionately]  
  
  
[Cut to the next morning at Tobey's house. Jack rings the doorbell, and Tobey lets him in.]  
  
Tobey: Thanks for coming, Jack. This means a lot to me.  
Jack: Yeah. What are friends for?  
  
[They go into Tobey's bedroom and begin packing]  
  
Jack: So are you looking forward to school?  
Tobey: Yeah. I guess.   
Jack: Well, that's good. I mean, you're going so far away and all. You should be looking forward to it.  
Tobey: Well, It's just... Nothing, never mind. I am looking forward to it. It'll be a great experience.  
Jack: Yeah, A great experience. I'm happy for you.  
Tobey: Thanks, Jack.  
Jack: So do you want all these shirts?  
Tobey: Yeah, you might as well pack everything.  
Jack: Heh. Here's the T-Shirt Dawson gave you. It matches mine.  
Tobey: [smiles] Yeah. Whenever I'll wear it, I'll think of you.  
Jack: Heh. Yeah. Me too.  
Tobey: Why does this feel so awkward?  
Jack: Um, probably because we're still getting used to being just friends.  
Tobey: Yeah. Probably.  
  
[They continue their awkward conversation while they pack, and suddenly they both lean into the suitcase to put clothes away. Their faces nearly touch. They both instinctively lean into kiss, but Tobey suddenly jerks back.]  
  
Tobey: We can't do this!  
Jack: Yeah. I'm sorry.  
Tobey: It's not your fault, Jack.   
Jack: Tobey...   
Tobey: [getting tears in his eyes] Yeah?  
Jack: I still love you.   
Tobey: Jack...we...we can't...  
Jack: [crying] I know we can't! It's just so hard!   
Tobey: [angrily] I can't stand this!   
Jack: Tob, I'm sorry...  
  
[Tobey flings the suitcase onto the floor in frustration.]  
  
Jack: Tobey!  
Tobey: I'm not going!  
Jack: What? But you have to go...  
Tobey: No I don't. I can't go when it's making you this miserable. When it's making me this miserable. I love you, Jack.  
Jack: I love you too, Tobey.  
Tobey: I'll go to a community college in Boston and apply to the University as soon as I can.   
Jack: So you're really staying?  
Tobey: Anything for you, Jack.  
  
[They wipe the tears off each other's faces and begin passionately kissing atop the bed]  
  
  
[Cut to that afternoon at the restaurant. Pacey brings Andie blindfolded to Leery's Fresh Fish where he has set up a surprise for her.]  
  
Andie: Pacey! Can I take this thing off yet?  
Pacey: Not yet. Now sit down here.  
  
[He sits her down in a seat]  
  
Pacey: Ok, now!   
  
[Andie takes off the blindfold, and everyone is there. All her friends, Bessie and Bodie, The Leerys, Mr. McPhee, Deputy Doug and Pacey's father, and Grams.]  
  
Andie: Wow! I didn't expect such a spectacle.   
  
[Everyone greets and talks for a bit, and then Pacey stands up and taps his glass with a spoon]  
  
Pacey: I'm really glad everyone could make it today because I have a special announcement. This has been a summer of goodbyes for all of us. I left for the Caribbean, Dawson left for California, and there have been relationships come and gone, but through all of this, we've all managed to stay in touch, and stay friends.  
Dawson: Hear, hear!   
  
[They all toast]  
  
Pacey: Now, for my big announcement. I have decided to fly back to Italy with Andie, the girl of my dreams. I wanted to let you all know that at this turning point in our lives, I never thought I would have such a tightly knit support group surrounding me. Thank you all for being here for me. I'm going to miss you all very much, and I hope my friends are successful in everything they do.  
  
[Everyone gets a little teary-eyed as they start applauding Pacey. They all eat their final meal together and each says their goodbyes to Pacey and Andie, wishing them luck. Soon, lunch is over, and they all head to the airport to give their final teary goodbyes to Pacey and Andie. After the plane leaves, everyone goes their separate ways back home, but Dawson, Joey, Jen, Drue, Jack, and Tobey walk home with each other, as they excitedly talk about going to college, together.]  
  
THE END!!   
  
  
  



End file.
